Mysteries of The Pensieve
by Remus Remier
Summary: Harry Potter has looked back on memories of his dad and friends, and realizes that James Potter was bigheaded and arrogant. Will his feelings about his father change? Read to find out!
1. Harry Meets James

**A/N: This Is a Story Of What James Potter Was Like. Harry Is Viewing This Memory Of Young James Potter With His Friends; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. **

**Disclaimer: If I Owned Harry Potter, I Most Likely Wouldn't Be Writing This Story.**

Chapter 1: Mysteries of The Pensieve Are Revealed.

Harry Potter sat down in the chair across from Albus Dumbledore's desk. He looked around the room, sometimes back in to the gaping faces of the portraits of other Hogwart's Headmasters. A door behind him opened, and in came a man none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry shifted nervously in his chair, awaiting what Dumbeldore had to say. The meeting had been called only a few moments ago for reasons Harry did not know of.

"Harry, it has come to my attention that you have been neglecting your Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, peering at Harry over his half-moon eye glasses. "These lessons are very important. You must work hard at them."

"Well, sir, I have been working hard. I don't really enjoy Snape poking through my thoughts, you know. It's not that pleasant," Harry said, glancing down at his dirty shoes.

"_Proffessor _Snape, Harry. If you will excuse me for a moment, I have other business to attend to. If you will remain here, I will be back shortly." Dumbledore said, getting up to leave. He glanced back at Harry and then said, "The lessons will help you, Harry. You need to learn them."

Harry, still staring down at his shoes, said nothing. _I don't want to learn Occlumency. I've beaten the Dark Lord four times already, so what if he reads my mind?_ Harry thought angrily. Just then, a cabinet door swung open, revealing a large basin. Harry got up and walked slowly to the basin. He glanced in it, and was surprised to see silver threads swirling around in it. For a moment, he thought he saw Sirius Black and his father. Not thinking, Harry stuck his face in the large basin. A sensation of being tugged towards the ground washed over him, and soon enough he was standing on Hogwart's grounds. Looking around, hesaw no one he recognized. Then, he heard a voice coming from behind a tree. Harry followed the sound of it, and soon was looking at a handsome boy, about his age.

"C'mon, James! Stop dreaming of snogging Lily Evans! It's never going to happen, y'know! Besides, we've got to get to our lesson!" the handsome man shouted. From behind another tree, another boy who had slightly rumpled hair and glasses began shouting back.

"Oh, calm down, Sirius! We're not going to be late. Remus over here is just finishing up his homework, anyway!" he said, pointing to another boy, laying at his feet, huddled over a sheet of parchment. _This must be my dad when he was my age, and Sirius and Remus, too. But where's Peter at?_ Harry thought, looking around for any sign of Peter Pettigrew.

"Oy, here comes your lovebird now, James!" Sirius shouted, pointing at a girl with red hair like fire, and bright green eyes. James whirled around, and grinned.

"Why, what a pleasure it is to see you here, Lily! Fancy a walk around the lake?" James asked, reaching out to put his arm around the girl. "C'mon, Evans. What d'you say?"

"I say you get away from me before I am forced to hex you, James Potter," the girl retorted._ My mum! Thats my mum! _Harry thought excitedly.

"Oh, Lily don't be a prat. You know you want to walk with me," James said, flipping her hair.

"James, I wouldn't walk with you around that lake if you were the last man on Earth. I repeat - get away from me, or I'll hex you," Lily snapped. As if to make the threat complete, she pulled out her wandand held it to James' face. "I hear the Levicorpus charm is quite nice. Wanna see?"

"No, no. Um, I've got to go. I'll see you around, eh Evans?" James said, backing away from Lily.

"You might," she snapped. James turned back to his friends, who were apparently holding in their laughter with all of their might.

"Look who it is, James! Your old buddy, Severus!" Remus said, laughing and pointed to another boy about Harry's age with greasy hair that hung lank in his face.

"Maybe we should hex him, eh? That'd be entertainment, alright!" James said, pulling his wand out. "Hello, Severus! How're you this fine day?"

"Fine," Severus mumbled, trying to avoid James. He shoved his way through Sirius and Remus, attempting to get to the castle.

"Oh, you're a tough one!" James said, pointing his wand at Severus. "_Levicorpus!_" James shouted, and immediately the young Severus Snape was dangling in midair. His robes hung around his face, showing his undergarments. "Oy, clean your britches Severus! They're getting rather nasty!"

The young Snape's face was red, and Harry could not tell if it was anger, embarrassment, or the sheer idea that all the blood was rushing to his head. James flicked his wand again, and Severus landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. "I'll get you, Potter. Just wait," Severus mumbled, gathering his books that had fallen and stalked away.

"Do you have to be such an idiot! Why did you do that? What did he do to you!" came Lily's voice, pushing her way through the crowd that had gathered around James. "Do you have any idea how humiliating that would be? Would you like to try it out, huh James!"

"No, but I'm sure everyone would like to see YOU hoisted up in midair," James sneered. "Off to class, then. See you 'round, Evans."

James turned and headed toward the castle, Sirius and Remus following him, mumbling 'brilliant' and 'amazing'. Lily was furious at James. From what Harry could see, the color of her face almost matched the color of her hair. _Was my dad always that big-headed? _Harry though, not wanting to believe that he was. Out of nowhere, another sensation of being dragged from the ground came over him, and he was sitting back in Dumbledore's office. There was still no one there, so he looked in the Pensieve again. He could see little bits of memories of his father, not sure which one to go to next. Just as he was pressing his face in the Pensieve, Dumbledore returned. He was too late to stop Harry. Harry was already swung in to another memory of his father.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be a memory of James and Sirius only. They are taking their O.W.Ls. R/R. **


	2. Harry's Surprise

**A/N: This Chapter Turned Out To Be Longer Than I Expected. I Hope You Like It!**

**Chapter Two: Caught In The Act**

Harry was thrown in to another memory of his father, this time standing in the Great Hall. The House Tables, he noticed, were replaced by several small tables where students sat scratching over their parchment. _They must be taking their O.W.Ls_, Harry thought.

"Class, five minutes left in the tests," Professor Flitwick said, looking over everyone's paper. James Potter got up, moving to a different table, sitting down next to Lily Evans.

"Lily, let me copy!" James said, trying to look at Lily's paper.

"James Potter, if you don't get away from me and let me finish my test, I will be forced to hex you," Lily said, snarling.

"C'mon, what harm can it do? Just let me see the last three questions," James said, looking around nervously. "Those are the only ones I haven't got done, yet."

"JAMES POTTER STOP TRYING TO COPY OFF OF ME!" Lily shouted. Professor Flitwick, his beady eyes glinting with fury, waddled over to James. He grabbed James by the back of his robes and dragged him to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"This young man was trying to cheat off of Lily Evans during their Charms exams, Albus," said Professor Flitwick, turning his face away from James in shame. "You shall choose the proper punishment for the young lad."

"I think he should be given a chance to re-take his exam, with no help from Ms.Evans, professor," Dumbledore said, nodding at James.

_That was a close one, dad._ Harry thought. He wiped his brow, which had been sweating profusely, and turned back to the Great Hall. Sirius Black stood in the doorway, looking right through Harry, waiting for the fate of his best friend.

"I'M FREE!" James shouted, running up to Sirius.

"What happened!" Sirius asked, grabbing James by the shoulder and shaking him.

"Well, Dumbledore possibly COULDN'T deny my greatness, and decided to let me stay in school. Pfft, that test'll beeasy!" James said, and turned toward the hallway leading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"But James, that test WASN'T easy. It was really hard. Even Lily didn't get done," Sirius said, looking at James in pity. "Try and reason with her, eh?"

"Don't worry about it, Sirius. I've got a plan! Be nice to her, and I'll get what I want!" James said, clapping Sirius on the back. "You're a genius, mate!"

"What? What did I do?" Sirius asked, sighing in confusion. He sank in to one of the cushiony chairs by the fireplace and sighed again.

James was running around, trying to find Lily. He finally found her in the library, after a full search of the school, her nose in a large book.

"Lily! I want to talk to you for a moment." James said, coming up behind her. "Look, all bad feelings behind, can you help me take study for my Charms exam? I mean..since it WAS you who got me in to this mess."

"ME? James Potter, you are NEVER going to survive that exam," Lily said, stopping to think for a moment. "Unless of course you do me a favour..."

"What? I'll do ANYTHING to pass my exam," James pleaded.

"Anything? Really? Hmm..You have to be nice to Severus..until seven P.M. tonight," Lily said, grinning.

"What? WHAT! What are..you..er..FINE! Only if it will help me pass my exam. But for being NICE to Severus, YOU have to do something for me in return," James said, grinning back at Lily.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Lily stammered, slamming her book shut.

"It is now, dear Lillith. See, you do something for me, I do something for you, and then you help me with my Charms exam. Done deal, right?" James asked.

"Um..what kind of thing?" Lily asked, pondering.

"Ah, you'll wait for that, my fair lady. I have to be nice to Severus, see? And then you do something for me..and I do something for you. Again." James said. "You can't argue with that, love. Two things for you, one for me."

"Fine! FINE! You want it that way, I'll help you! Jeez!" Lily said, grabbing her book and slamming the chair in to the table. "If you don't MIND, James, I'm going to check this book out with Madam Pince." She shoved in to James, knocking him backwards.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Lillith," James said clicking his tongue. "There'll be none of THAT after I be nice to Severus."

"What? Whatever," she sighed, shoving her book to Madam Pince.

James grinned to himself, leaving the library.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius jumped up when James entered the room.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting back down in his chair.

"I struck up a bit of a deal with Lily, Sirius. If I be nice to Snivellus, she's going to be my girlfriend. Then, of course, I have to do something nice for her as well. I mean, if this helps me ace my Charms exam, I'll do anything," James said, grinning happily.

"Well..don't you think that being nice to Snivellus is a bit much?" Sirius asked, rubbing his chin.

"No. It's simple. All I have to do is ignore him. And then there's more snogging time for me and my dear Lillith, Sirius," James said, acting as though a first-year could have thought of his plan. "By the way, are my good robes clean?"

"Well..er..I wouldn't know, mate. I don't WASH your robes," Sirius said, looking at James peculiarly.

"Well, you know, Wormtail was supposed to wash them. Doesn't he know anything?" James asked. "What..an..idiot!"

"Right! I knew that. Wormtail is supposed to wash them! Haha, I knew that," Sirius said, nervously. "Well..off to the Great Hall for dinner. You've only got two hours left, and Snivellus is supposed to stay at his OWN table."

"Right. His OWN table." James said, grinning and following Sirius out of the Common Room.

In the Great Hall, James was looking around for Severus. He spotted him chatting it up with Jackson King, a fellow Slytherin. Severus looked up at James as he walked in the room, eyeing him with pure hatred. James smiled sweetly, thinking about waving, but decided better of it.

At the end of dinner, James rushed up to Lily, grinning from ear to ear. "I won, Lillith. It's now time for you to own up to my side of the deal."

"What do you want from me, James?" she asked, her smile slowly fading.

"You, my love, have to be MY..er..girlfriend," James said, grinning.

"WHAT! WHAT! Are you kidding me, James Potter!" Lily said, clencing her fists.

"No, I am not. I believe that this was part of the deal, Lillith. YOU have to be my girlfriend, and thats FINAL." James said, rubbing his hands together mischeviously.

"If I'm you're girlfriend, then you aren't getting ANY help in Charms." Lily said, also rubbing her hands together in mock mischief.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!" James shouted, storming out of the room.

Harry felt a large whooshing sensation wash over him, and he soon found himself standing in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, we need to talk about the Pensieve." Dumbledore said, folding his hands.

**A/N: Want to know what happens? Stay tuned for what happens! **


	3. A Good Memory

**A/N: Dumbledore Confronts Harry About What He Saw In The Pensieve, and Lets Him See Another Memory Of His Father. **

"Harry, what you've just seen was quite a long time ago," Dumbledore said, peering at Harry over his half-moon glasses.

"A long time ago doesn't matter, Professor. I can't believe my father was that big-headed," Harry said, his teeth clenched.

"Ah, but he turned out to bea fine young man, Harry," said Dumbledore, trying to steer Harry away from his anger.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter! He was an arrogant person at this school, and I bet that these people think I'm going to be the same!" Harry said, near shouting.

"Harry, would you like to see a more fond memory of your father?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Would I! I don't know! As long as it's not a memory of my father persuading my mother in to being his girlfriend, or torturing Snape!"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry. And yes, it is a rather calm memory. You'll notice a few of James' friends, as well," Dumbledore said, taking out a small test tube and pouring the memroy in to the Pensieve.

Harry pushed his face in to the silvery liquid, and was suddenly rushed on to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Oy! James!" came a voice from behind him. Harry turned around to face the young Remus Lupin, an attractive young man. "You better get up!"

"What?" said the young James Potter. Harry never noticed- until now- how much he resembled his father.

"C'mon, James! You've got a Quidditch match to go to! The star Seeker for Gryffindor! LETS GO!" Remus said, pushing James up off the ground. "Don't want to be late!"

James stood up slowly, and began his march toward the changing rooms. When he got there, he changed to his scarlet and gold Quidditch robes, and grabbed his broom. He caught up with the other team members, putting his broom over his shoulder.

"You ready, Potter?" said the Captain.

"Ready as ever, Wood," James said, grinning at the Captain.

"Good. This is going to be a tough match," the Captain said. The door was opened and out marched the Gryffindors for their match against Slytherin. They were faced by loud cheers, and some 'Boo You Stink's, but James was confident Gryffindor would win.

_Go Dad!_ Harry cheered in his head. The captains shook hands, and both teams were off!

Someone from Gryffindor put the Quaffle in the golden hoop, scoring ten points for Gryffindor. Harry cheered again. Gryffindor was in the lead, ten to zero. The Golden Snitch whipped by Harry's ear, followed by James Potter. Harry's dad reached his arm out, enfolding his hands around the fast Snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! JAMES POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" shouted the commentator. James Potter was met by his team, clapping him on the back for their defeat of Slytherin.

"Oy, we're still in last place for the House Cup though. Great job, Potter," said the Captain, congratulating James on his catching of the Snitch.

_That must be Oliver's dad,_ Harry thought. He smiled to himself, his thoughts revolving around Quidditch, and how he was the Seeker for Gryffindor as well. _Maybe dad wasn't such a bad guy after all._

Suddenly, he felt himself pulled back up in to Dumbledore's office, facing a smiling Headmaster.

"So, is your father really all that bad after all, Harry?" He asked, clasping his hands together once again.

"I guess not, but I'm still angry about what he did to my mother, Professor," Harry said.

"Fine. You have your thoughts, I have mine. He was still a fine young student," Dumbledore said, peering over his half-moon glasses at Harry.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked.

"You may. If you would like to view any other memories of your father, come ask me," Professor Dumbledore said politely.


	4. Great Friends

**A/N: I Think This May Be The Last Chapter, Sadly. -Sniff- If You Liked This One, Check Out My Other Story That I'm Currently Writing. You Know You Want To. **

Harry sighed, sinking in to the large chair in front of the fire next to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, whats wrong?" asked Hermione, looking up from her homework.

"I spent the night in Dumbledore's Pensieve, realizing how big-headed and arrogant my dad really was, 'Mione," Harry said, sighing again. "I never knew he was THAT full of himself."

"What are you talking about? Everyone practically praised your father," Hermione said, scratching her head.

"Well, my dad made fun of Snape bad, and forced my mum in to being his girlfriend. I have NO idea why they got married in the first place. You should have seen them argue," said Harry.

"I'm sure your dad wasn't that bad Harry," encouraged Ron. "Don't get too caught up on it, mate. Then you'll get us worrying about it, too."

"True. Thanks, guys," Harry said, grinning. "You guys are the best!"

**A/N: Yeahhh. Short chapter, I know. I just have another great idea for a story and I can't write two stories at once. I'm not THAT multi-talented. The next story is about James/Lily - Sirius/His Lover - Remus/His Lover. Help me think of names! **


End file.
